ABSTRACT The Consortium of Universities for Global Health (CUGH) is a rapidly growing Washington, DC based organization of over 170 academic institutions and other organizations from around the world engaged in addressing global health challenges. CUGH was established in 2008 with funding from the Bill & Melinda Gates Foundation and The Rockefeller Foundation. The mission of CUGH is to support academic institutions and partners to improve the wellbeing of people and the planet through education, research, service, and advocacy. Its vision is to support the university entity as a transforming force in global health. The CUGH 10th Annual Conference will take place in Chicago at the Hilton Hotel from March 8th ? 10th, 2019, with satellite sessions on March 7th. The theme is Translation and Implementation for Impact in Global Health. The meeting will bring together leaders across a broad range of areas to share what academics and practitioners can do to overcome the knowledge-needs gap, scale up evidence-based solutions, and impact public policies to effectively address pressing global challenges. Attendees will have opportunities to engage, learn, contribute, and collaborate with each other in a dynamic, inspiring environment. This annual meeting has become the world?s leading academic global health conference. Over 1800 global health practitioners, faculty, professionals, and students from academia, NGOs, governments, foundations, and the private sector, representing diverse fields including: medicine, nursing, public health, veterinary sciences, engineering, business, law, public policy, urban planning, natural sciences, environmental studies, economics and more will be in attendance. CUGH aims to promote the careers of a new generation of leading LMIC global health scholars. In order to develop human capital and strengthen institutional capacity, CUGH plans to fund select scholars from LMIC institutions to present their work, participate in the conference as a whole, and meaningfully engage with local global health leaders and experts in the field. This will encourage sharing and discussion of global health research and advocacy needs, promote the development of long-term professional relationships, and create potential for mutually beneficial collaborations between institutions and individuals in resource-rich and resource-poor countries.